1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to the technical field of electronic cigarette, and particularly, to a battery rod and an electronic cigarette.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The electronic cigarette is a common electronic product simulating the cigarette and mainly includes a liquid storage cotton, an atomizer and a battery rod. The battery rod provides power to the atomizer to heat the atomizer, and the liquid in the liquid storage cotton is vaporized to aerosolize in fumes, thereby achieving an effect of cigarette simulation.
Reference may be made to FIG. 1, where a is an external thread, b is an upper electrode, c is an internal thread, d is an upper insulation ring, e is a charging electrode, f is a battery, g is a lamp cap and h is a charging end. In a conventional electronic cigarette, the charging electrode e is provided on the battery rod where the battery rod connects with an atomizer. In usage, to charge the electronic cigarette, firstly the atomizer is detached from the battery rod, and then a connection end of a charger is connected to the charging electrode e.
However, since a user needs to detach the atomizer at each charging, which brings a great inconvenience to the user; and at a position where the atomizer connects with the battery rod, the external thread a and the internal thread c may easily be worn out due to long term use, which results in unstable connection, unreliable charging, and poor user experience.
In view of the above, it is an important and urgent technical problem to be solved by those skilled in the art to optimize the structure of the electronic cigarette to facilitate the charging of the electronic cigarette performed by the user.